1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of treating a systemic disease, and more particularly, to a method which involves administering to a patient a medicinal aerosol spray from a pressurized metered dose inhaler using a breath activated inhaler device, taking into consideration the inspiratory flow rate and inspiratory volume of the patient, dosing time, dosing period and duration of the administration.
2. Description of the Related Art
The treatment of a systemic disease with a medicament aerosol regimen is a standard practice. However, the practice employed is typically hit and miss in terms of a dosage regimen which is one which is maximized in its effect. What is needed and desired is a device and method of treating a systemic disease, e.g. diabetes, immune deficiency, pain, etc., taking into consideration the critical parameters of application.
Heretofore while the treatment of systemic diseases may utilize an aerosol medium, it has been typically by way of manual devices. For example manual activated inhaler devices have been utilized. In this regard use of these manually actuated devices requires that the spray be activated at the beginning of the inspiratory cycle, so that the medication is carried into the lungs rather than being deposited in the mouth or throat. If this actuation is not correctly coordinated with the inspiratory phase, the metered dose may be deposited differently with each actuation and potentially compromise the therapeutics and safety of the product. A breath actuated device helps eliminate this problem by making the product easier to coordinate and more patient friendly with predictable delivery and dispersion in the respiratory airways including deep within the lungs.
There are numerous factors leading to poor coordination of actuation of the spray and the inspiration cycle. Including in those factors are the inherent limitations of the users, such as impaired physical abilities associated with geriatric patients or the as-yet-undeveloped skills of children, or the inability of either group to comprehend the correct way to use the device. Recognizing the need for correct and accurately delivered doses, particularly in patients with respiratory illnesses, a reliable breath activated device would improve the quality of life for these afflicted people.